ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 9
Chapter 9: Battle of Moscow "It's about time I caught up with you!", Esdeath said. "Now Tatsumi will know vengeance!" Esdeath picked up the bench she had been sitting on and threw it at Wave's group. Kirei Kotomine (carrying Roman Artillery: Pumpkin) fired a beam from the Imperial Arms. The beam split the bench in two. That weapon!, Esdeath thought to herself. It belonged to the pink one in Night Raid! "Alright, you two.", Rob Lucci said. "You two were hired to fight these guys, show me why." Sir Jack Dapper pulled out two pistols from his belt. Dapper pulled out a blue and green cartridge, putting them in his pistols. Dapper cocked the pistols before firing them at Kirei Kotomine. Kotomine's left arm was frozen to Kuro. "My arm!", Kotomine shouted. Gilgamesh raised his cybernetic left arm and pointed at Dapper. A laser came out of the pointed index finger. Dapper jumped out of the way, and Esdeath created an ice shield. The laser melted the ice shield. "Gilgamesh!", Kotomine shouted. "Don't worry about them; unfreeze my arm!" Gilgamesh did as he was told. Kotomine, Wave, and Buggy began to run away, but Gilgamesh stayed behind to unfreeze Kuro. "Don't you dare!", Eric Shawn shouted. Eric Shawn pressed a red button on his belt. Three copies of Eric Shawn (one with a red suit, one with a purple suit, one with a white suit) appeared from thin air, each with a different weapon (the red-suited Eric Shawn had a halberd, the purple-suited Eric Shawn had twin sais, and the white-suited Eric Shawn had a crossbow). "You're too late, maggot!", Gilgamesh shouted. "Kuro moves once more!" The ice containing Kuro shattered. Kuro appeared to be confused. "Where the hell am I?!", Kuro asked. Kuro saw the three Eric Shawn copies lunging for him. Kuro blocked the red-suited Eric Shawn's attack with his arm, and the halberd scratched it. As Kuro's arm bled, the white-suited Eric Shawn loaded an arrow into the crossbow and fired. Kuro easily caught the arrow with his bleeding arm. This left him open for the purple-suited Eric Shawn to restrain Kuro's free arm to the wall with a thrown sai. The purple-suited Eric Shawn ran to Kuro with one sai remaining. When it tried to stab Kuro with the sai, Kuro caught it with his bleeding arm. The white-suited Eric Shawn shot Kuro in the stomach with an arrow. Kuro coughed up a small amount of blood. "D-damn you!", Kuro said. "Stop that, maggot!", Gilgamesh shouted. Gilgamesh tried firing a laser at the regular Eric Shawn, but Dapper fired his two pistols at Gilgamesh's cybernetic arm, freezing it solid. "Water Dust and Air Dust.", Dapper said. "Mix the two together, and you get ice." "Dust?", Gilgamesh asked. "Never heard of it." "That's because it's only used in the Four Kingdoms of Remnant.", Dapper said. Eric Shawn slapped Dapper in the back of the head. ""Need-to-know" basis!", Shawn shouted. "You're feeding the enemy information!" "And thanks for that, maggot!", Gilgamesh said as he grabbed Kuro. "But for now, we're leaving!" Gilgamesh ran away. "Digi-Erics, chase after him!", Eric Shawn shouted. The three copies of Eric Shawn ran after Gilgamesh. Unfortunately, 40 seconds had passed since they were created, so they disappeared back into thin air. "Aw, shit!", Shawn shouted. "I didn't realize..." Shawn let his sentence trail as he, Lucci, and Dapper heard sirens. "You don't think...?", Dapper asked. "The Red Army?", Shawn asked. "They're here?!" Three police cars pulled up outside the airport. Ten men climbed out of them, wearing thick parkas, Cossack hats, and boots, and armed with SMGs. "We'd better retreat.", Lucci said. "It's better to lose face than risk a war with the Soviets." "Uh, yeah.", Dapper said. "Good idea." "Don't you worry about a thing, boys.", Esdeath said. "I'll deal with them." "You're going to fight the Soviets on your own?!", Shawn asked. "It's not going to be a fight.", Esdeath said, raising her glowing right hand. "It's going to be a completely one-sided massacre." "Exactly!", Shawn said. "That's why we're retreating!" "Have it your way.", Esdeath said. "See you around♥." Lucci, Dapper, and Shawn ran out the window. "Они есть!", they heard someone shout. "Не позволяйте им бежать!" To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff